Stormy Skies
Stormy Skies is (was) the lead thundercloud-making pony at the weather factory in Cloudsdale. His Twitter account is @StormInTheSkies. Personality An optimistic pony who tends to look on the bright side of life more often than not, Stormy almost perpetually has a grin on his face. He's very suggestible, and doesn't need much convincing to get drawn into adventures with other ponies. He throws himself headfirst into everything he does, be it work or otherwise. Formerly a bit of a loner, he's grown into having friends, and now would be hardpressed to imagine living without them. With his incredible zeal for life, Stormy can entertain himself by doing pretty much anything. It takes a lot to get him down, though when he does get depressed, it tends to sink him pretty low. That said, it also doesn't take a lot to cheer him up again; usually a visit from a friend can bring him out of any funk. There's a dark side to Stormy too, though. After enough caffeine, Stormy moves out of "twitchy hyperventilating" mode and descends into "creepy monotone psychopath" mode. To anypony's knowledge, this has only happened once, but once was more than enough. Skills Stormy is very proficient at lightning magic. His main skill lies in charging clouds up with electricity, but he's a pro at manipulating electricity otherwise. Under extreme duress, good or bad, he tends to lose control of the lightning a little bit, but not to any significantly dangerous extent. Because he works and lives in Cloudsdale, Stormy has also gotten very good at a cloud-walking spell; he's practiced it enough that he keeps it active at all times unconsciously, even while sleeping. In addition to lightning magic, Stormy is practicing other types of weather spells as well. He's become reasonably competent at a wind-summoning spell, which he calls "The Windy Thing." He's also able to create small clouds on his own, but he's still practicing. Outside of magic, Stormy is an accomplished gamer and has beaten every game he owns - a considerable amount - at least once. He's set a few speed records too. His favorite game is any Wonderbolts game ever. History Born to a family of ponies all skilled in weather magic on the outskirts of Trottingham, Stormy grew up knowing he would likely follow in the family hoofprints. However, his magic didn't show for a long time during his childhood, leaving him without a cutie mark and without any really useful talents, and as a result, he wasn't very social. It didn't take long for him to get frustrated with this, and one day, he took a book of magic out into a thunderstorm and started practicing. Predictably, he got struck by lightning, kickstarting his magic and earning him his cutie mark all in one go. Stormy trained in magic with his family, but decided once he grew up to leave Trottingham. After a bit of convincing, he managed to land a job at the Cloudsdale factory, charging clouds. Since then, he's gradually come out of his shell, making friends. He even managed to land himself in a relationship with Tundra Drifts (not technically his first, but the less said about that the better). Miscellaneous *Stormy is a humongous fan of the Wonderbolts. He eagerly snaps up any merchandise that comes out, even when his savings are low. *Stormy is an old friend of Dram Matisse, and has some unspecified dirt on him that allowed Rainbow Dash to get a job at Dram's theater. *Stormy's vision is quite bad, and so he's got corrective lenses. The fact that they look like the Wonderbolts' goggles is coincidental, but he does enjoy it. *Stormy loves to make bad puns, and tags every pun he says with a flourish (represented in textual form as "vaudeville!"). *Stormy was recently put on leave from the Clousdale factory after being framed for vandalism. Honeybloom is on the case. *Stormy has never stormed any castles. Certainly never with Rainbow Dash. That would be absurd. And to suggest that it happened twice would be insane. Gallery Stormy Skies.png|Stormy's original design. Stormy Skies Original.png|Stormy's current design. Stormy insane.png|Welp, we're boned. Category:OCs Category:Ponies Category:Unicorn Master Race Category:Characters